More hurt then before
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: Tears pored down my face as I ran this was your entire fault all you're doing! Why…why do you always talk to me like, that call me those mean names then think that after all that I would except your weak attempts at courting me!


More hurt then before  
SKA: Don't own

Tears pored down my face as I ran this was your entire fault all you're doing! Why…why do you always talk to me like, that call me those mean names then think that after all that I would except your weak attempts at courting me! What makes you think that I would fall for somebody who called me stupid and worthless and compared me to a dog! I would rather kiss Pegasus and have sex with a slug then be with you. You would probably pay more attention to you games you're such a video kid! I run as fast as I can to my small apartment I share with my dad I'm late again and I know that there will be hell to pay when I get home

Next phase, next craze, next nothing new  
got the pretty boy beat him up black and blue  
broke the sissy boy's teeny toy heart in two  
turned him into a video kid like you

Seto's P.O.V  
Another failed attempt at my courting I knew that I would never be able to win Joey but my pride wouldn't let me stop I wish this was a game I can win all the games there are against the Puppy…my puppy…my Joey...my love. I sigh I will never get the chance to show you how much I truly care. I can still remember the hurt look you gave me to day when I tried to kiss you you screamed called me a rapist and then I slapped you out of anger at the thing you had just called me. I called you a slut a whore a mutt who would put his ass in the air for anybody who came along and I told you that you would do the same for me! Then when brain began to work again I saw what I had done I attempted to comfort you be telling you I loved you but all I got was a punch in the face which I deserved. When I speak around you I don't think and for that I am truly sorry.

I know we're just pretending  
there's no window for mistakes  
I know you see right through me  
there's no promise left to break

Joeys P.O.V  
I walk in and immediately my father rushes at me he hugs me and won't let go no matter how hard I try to get him to. I assure him telling him I'm OK. Father tells me to go to bed and that if it happens again I'm grounded I don't try to argue I just start to ascend the stairs until my father stops me noticing the red hand print on my face that you gave me. Dad is raging and asks my where I got it telling me that he would deal with whoever gave it to me and I know he would, but for some strange reason I can't tell him you did it I don't even wan"t to admit to my self that you hit me or that you called me so many dirty things. I tell dad I don't know that I was Jumped in an ally and that I was able to stop my attacker before he could do anything. Dad nodes I know he doesn't believe me but I'm glad he doesn't pry fro information like others would do.

shot the pretty boy killed him on commodore  
need a new game, need a new something more  
got a new face got a new way to score  
got a voice like something I've heard before

(still Joey's point of view)  
I awake to the screech of my alarm clock it's almost time for school but I can't seam to make my body move. Finally after six minutes of fighting with my self I can move so I go to the washroom to shower and do other such washroom like business. I look in the mirror and see that where you slapped me has started to bruise! I can't go to school like this and let my friends see me. I decided to just go back to bed calling my dad and telling him I'm sick so he knows to call the school for me. I snuggle under my war cover and soon drift into dreamland.

I know we're just pretending  
there's no window for mistakes  
I know you see right through me  
there's no promise left to break  
video...

Seto's P.O.V.  
I can't see you puppy did I hurt you that bad? I hope you haven't done something stupid like killed your self, I shiver at that thought I mustn't think like that if I lost you I don't think I could go on and if I can't go on and I die what will Mokuba do? The hole day all I can think of is you and how badly I hope your okay and haven't done anything stupid. When the final bell rings I race to my limo and tell the driver to first pick up Mokuba and once my little brother is in the car I tell him your address which I have memorized from the many times I have dropped Mokuba off there. I run with Mokuba close behind me to your door. I knock but get no answer I tell Mokuba to give me the extra key you gave him for your house he does so without waiting. Once the door is open I race in and look for your room finally finding it on the second floor I open your door and look in to my relief you are still very much alive. I let go of Mokuba's hand which I had no recollection of grabbing and watch as he walked towards you. Mokuba slips down beside you on your bed and snuggles close to you before whispering to you a good night and calling you mommy. Why Mokuba has done this is beyond me but it makes me happy non the less

the message misleading  
we're lying, we're cheating  
we're only repeating  
the motions preceding

Joey's P.O.V.  
I hear the faint sound of somebody calling me mommy and saying good night but I can't be bothered that is until I feel something crawl over me. I keep a still as humanly possible hoping it's nobody come to hurt me. I tense when I feel the intruder pull back the blankets, slip under and hug me I hear your soft chuckle and feel your breath on my check and realizing it's only you I relax I don't know why and frankly I don't car all I know is I feel safe and warm and loved. Suddenly I feel your grip tighten and I hear what sound like a sob and so I turn and face you. You look beautiful even if you are crying and before I can stop my self I'm whipping your tears always similar to what you did after you slapped me yesterday. You look at me and smile and in a moment I take back what I said about kissing Pegasus and having sex with a slug you are the one I want to kiss and give my virginity to.

I know you're just pretending  
there's no window for mistakes  
I know you see right through me  
there's no promise left to break  
video...  
LA FIN

SKA:I know that the song my not fight the fic but it's the song that made me want to write this so it's in the fic  
Song: Video kid by birthday massacre


End file.
